Mascquarade Party Caper
by Atarya QueenofEgypt
Summary: Set in the 2019 Carmen Sandiego series: The Sandiego sisters Carmen and June are off on another adventure but this time, they are attending one of VILE's parties in the South Pacific. (First appearance of the Scarlet Scorpion.)


**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys. How have you been? I've been doing okay. Here to inform y'all about updates. Still be updating Soul Caper and Mother's Day Caper (even though they're way behind schedule).**

**Can't wait for season two of Carmen Sandiego. Hopefully, they'll probably be using my ideas. I hope Gina Rodriguez is reading this.**

**Anyways... Enjoy :3**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Carmen Sandiego. It belongs to Netflix but I do own my OCs.**_

The team had just gotten done in London, England and were now heading to their next destination.

Zack was driving a Ford SUV and sitting beside him was his sister Ivy.

Sitting in the back behind the two red-headed sibling duo was the Sandiego sisters Carmen (formally known as the Crimson Ghost or the "Silent Serpent") and June (formally known as the Golden Falcon).

"June, you were amazing in London. You was all like woosh and shroom." Ivy said, praising the young girl as Carmen had an arm around her.

"Well, what could I say? If it wasn't for Carmen and Player, we wouldn't know what VILE had placed inside Big Ben." June said as she looked at Carmen and smiled.

Carmen chuckled.

"Don't forget about Mom. If it wasn't for her, we wouldn't have known where VILE was going to show up next." She said, in addition to what June had stated.

"I still don't get it, Carm." Zack said as his eyes were focused on the road.

"What do you mean, Zack?" Carmen said as she looked at him.

"Why would VILE try to rid London of their clock?" Zack said, confused about what took place in London.

"Perhaps I could help you guys with that…" said a female voice that was coming from June's earpiece.

Carmen, June, Ivy and Zack all smiled at the sound of that voice.

"Mrs. Sandiego!" Ivy and Zack said, recognizing the voice.

"Glad to hear you're on board with us, Mom." Carmen said, through June's earpiece.

"You know that I wouldn't miss traveling the world with my two daughters and their friends." Carmela said as she was relaxing in her lounge chair at home in Summerville, Florida.

Carmen and June looked at each other and smiled.

"So, Mom...Why would VILE want to blow up Big Ben?" June asked, with wonder and suspicion.

She didn't know that VILE would be as mean and cruel as they were and try to steal and blow up Big Ben.

"According to the research that Player and I have gathered, Big Ben means a lot to England, just like the Eiffel Tower means a lot to France. Without Big Ben, the people there wouldn't know what time it was." Carmela said as she had a screen of research pulled up on her computer about Big Ben and the Eiffel Tower.

Just then, Zack's stomach began to growl loudly.

Ivy, June and Carmen all turned to look at him.

"What? I'm starving." Zack said as he looked at the rear view mirror.

Ivy nudged him playfully.

"You are always hungry, aren't you?" She said as she looked at him.

"I guess you can say that. I have a big appetite after we get done with a big adventure." Zack said as he now continued driving.

….

V. I.L.E Academy

Coach Brunt, Professor Maelstrom, Countess Cleo, Saira Bellum and Shadowsan were all sitting in their chairs, watching the footage from the last hour when June and Carmen had stopped defusing the bomb inside Big Ben.

Coach Brunt gritted her teeth loudly.

"Why does the white lamb always have to interfere with our plans?!" The big muscled southern woman said as she was watching the impressive move that June took when fighting Tigress in London.

"Relax, Brunt. The Scarlet Scorpion hasn't been holding June back since she joined Black Sheep. Black Sheep won't let anything happen to her." Countess Cleo said, before looking over at Dr. Saira Bellum, who was focusing on a screen that showed their associate.

The Scarlet Scorpion aka Carmela Teresa Sandiego, Carmen and June's mother.

"So...any word from my daughters?" Carmela said as she was talking with Saira.

"You see... Carmen and June are off the grid in London and are heading to a new destination, as we speak." Saira said as she was looking at the huge screen.

"How's my mother Coach Brunt?" Carmela asked, wondering.

Dr. Bellum looked nervously at Coach Brunt, who was looking at the screen that Saira was talking to.

Just before Coach Brunt could say something, the double doors opened and Cookie Booker came walking in.

Coach Brunt looked away from her and was now twiddling her thumbs, nervously.

Dr. Bellum looked up from the screen and saw the head honcho.

"Carmela, glad that you've joined us." Cookie said as she sat next to Saira.

"Yes, Aunt Booker. Anything I can do to help you today?" Carmela said, with a little bit of guilt.

"I need you to get in contact with our agent who is stationed at one of June's favorite places. Her name is Valerie. Valerie Rachel Champion aka the 'Victorious Viper'. Think you can handle that for me?" Cookie said as she pulled up a picture of a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes that was wearing snake skin like clothing.

Carmela sighed sadly, knowing that she was going to regret this.

"Yes, Aunt Booker." She said, giving into Cookie's serious look.

Cookie chuckled.

"Good. Saira, get off with the Scarlet Scorpion at once! She has her orders. She will deliver!" She said as she banged her fist on the table.

Dr. Bellum jumped, startled.

"Y-Yes, Ms. Booker!" She said, affirmatively and signed off the screen.

Maelstrom chuckled and had a mischievous evil grin on his face.

_Black Sheep and White Lamb won't know what'll hit them when Valerie gets to take her first bite at them…_

**(So... The gang had just gotten finished with stopping VILE in London and are now beginning their next adventure. Carmela, on the other hand... doesn't know what side she's on. She's afraid to tell her Aunt Cookie that she doesn't want to work for VILE. Lol. Zack and his hunger...Cast: Gina Rodriguez as Carmen Sandiego and Rita Moreno as Cookie Booker. Stay tuned for chapter two.)**


End file.
